


кукла с глазами из хрусталя

by serithe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M, kuroko is doll
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serithe/pseuds/serithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он - мастер, сотворивший идеальную куклу с глазами из хрусталя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	кукла с глазами из хрусталя

Он — молодой, но признанный мастер своего дела.

В своей огромной мастерской он создаёт кукол, способных затрагивать чувства людей.

Он — человек, который во всём стремится к идеалам.

И однажды, он решил создать идеальную куклу.

Нет, все его куклы были совершенны и прекрасны. Но эта кукла будет особенной.

_Она будет живой._

Никому ничего, не сказав, он заперся в своей мастерской и пробыл в ней год, изредка лишь выходя по мелким человеческим нуждам.

С маниакальной осторожностью он создавал детали для идеального создания.

Он заказал для своей идеальной куклы самое прекрасное голубое кимоно, которое только могут сотворить мастера.

Он решил, что у его идеальной куклы глаза будут из чистейшего хрусталя.

И вот по окончании года — он вышел из мастерской. Люди, ждавшие когда он доделает свою «идеальную» куклу хотели поскорее её увидеть, но мастер сказал, что это творение не увидит никто.

Поэтому, чтобы любопытные глаза не пробрались в мастерскую — он бродил поблизости и следил за входом в мастерскую, а ночью, когда весь люд погрузился в глубокий сон, он, схватив куклу за руку и накинув на неё чёрный балахон, увёл её в свою комнату, в которую никто не посмеет зайти.

Да, именно увёл. Он смог подарить кукле жизнь.

По телу этого создания не бежит кровь. Органы отсутствуют. Внутри пусто. Зато есть душа.

_Идеальная. Чистая. Душа._

Находясь уже в комнате своего создателя, кукла, своими тонкими пальцами, сняла балахон, аккуратно сложила и положила на пол.

Кукла имела вид парнишки лет пятнадцати-шестнадцати. У этого создания были голубые, словно небо «волосы», бледная, почти белоснежная «кожа» и глаза из чистейшего хрусталя. Телосложение было хрупким, будто бы слабым. Одетый в самое прекрасное голубое кимоно, а в волосах, для полноты картины и добавления изящества — голубой, фальшивый, но прекрасный, цветок Камелии.

Кукла оглядела комнату — она была очень просторная и как в самом её хозяине — преобладали красные и чёрные тона, от чего создание тяжких трудов, чувствовало себя немного неуютно из-за различия в цветовой гамме помещения и собой, своим голубым, а в некоторых местах и белым, нарядом.

— Подойди, — сказал Акаши, сидящий на трёх больших и, по виду, мягких подушках. Идеальное создание маленькими шагами подошло к своему создателю. Всё-таки ходить без поддержки было трудновато.

Когда кукла с душой дошла до Сейдзюро, он рукой указал на пол — она всё поняла и осторожно села на колени, как подобает Японской культуре.

— Слушай и запоминай: ты — живой. Ты чувствуешь. Ты хочешь. Ты можешь делать всё, что ты пожелаешь, — разноцветные глаза смотрели изучающе-увлечённо, заставляя создание из фарфора вздрогнуть. — Чего бы ты хотел прямо сейчас?

— Я… — говорить кукле было тяжело. Он делал это впервые, поэтому старался, чтобы слова звучали правильно. — Я хочу быть рядом с вами.

У идеальной куклы — идеальный голос. Спокойный и приятный. Он такой, каким должен быть.

— Если это так, то думаю, стоит дать тебе имя. У всего, что имеет душу — должно быть имя. Как думаешь?

Кукла лишь смущённо кивнула, смотря на своего создателя из-под длинной чёлки.

— Тогда… как насчёт — Тецуя? — парень с гетерохромией задумчиво теребил локон своих красных волос, в ожидании ответа.

— Я… думаю, оно мне подойдёт, — ответил он, улыбаясь уголками губ и немного смущённо смотря в лицо создателя.

Теперь у него есть имя. Настоящее.

— Вот и хорошо, — мастер как-то неестественно ласково взял фарфоровые руки и притянул за них Тецую к себе, а тот лишь поддался в тёплые объятия. — Но, раз ты хочешь быть со мной, то будь _только моим. Лишь моей идеальной куклой._ Никто не должен видеть тебя, кроме меня, — Акаши подушечками пальцев прошёлся по почти белой щеке «голубоволосой» куклы. Осторожно. С маниакальным блеском в разноцветных глазах смотря в чистейший хрусталь.

Тот лишь чуть сильнее прижался к создателю, чувствуя его тепло.

Акаши Сейдзюро — человек. По его венам бежит «горячая» алая кровь, со вкусом металла.

Он тёплый. Он _идеальный._ Он _живой._

Куроко Тецуя — кукла. У него нет ни органов, ни вен, ни крови, ни чего-либо ещё. У него есть лишь душа и создатель.

Он холодный. Он не человек. Он _идеальный._ Он _живой._

_У него глаза из чистейшего хрусталя и идеально чистая душа._

И он принадлежит лишь ему.

Лишь Акаши Сейдзюро.

_Ему одному._

Эти хрустальные глаза всегда будут смотреть лишь на него. Эта улыбка будет предназначаться лишь ему. Эти руки будут обнимать лишь его.

— Ты лишь мой, — властный голос Акаши разрушил гробовую тишину. Тецуя посмотрел на него, сначала непонимающе, обдумывая сказанные слова, а потом улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Да, я лишь ваш. _Навсегда._


End file.
